A Dying Kitten
by byunpies
Summary: Chanyeol menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu sekali lagi. Kyungsoo kecil, tengah berjongkok di sudut depan rumah, mengikat ekor kucing di pagar dan mencabuti kumis serta bulunya. [exo fic; chansoo; mature!chan; kid!soo; ficlet; bxb]


**A Dying Kitten**  
 **byunpies storyline**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo adalah kasus teraneh yang pernah Park Chanyeol temukan.

Kim Jongin adalah anak paling liar yang pernah Park Chanyeol tangani. Kesenangannya di luar sana adalah dengan menyakiti hewan-hewan kecil. Di kelas, Kim Jongin akan naik ke atas meja rongsokan yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar dan berteriak seperti tarzan, atau melempari teman-temannya dengan biji dan kenari. Perilaku khas anak kampung yang kurang didikan.

Namun menangani anak seperti itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Do Kyungsoo adalah anak paling diam, paling pintar, dan paling diam. Dia terlihat begitu berbeda dari teman-teman kampungnya yang liar. Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah bicara. Dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Chanyeol, tidak juga pernah merespon kejahilan teman-temannya.

Yang Kyungsoo kecil lakukan di kelas hanyalah terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengajar, dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap lurus dan mengerjakan semua tugas rumahnya dengan nilai seratus.

Namun kepada anak sediam itu, Chanyeol agak ketakutan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berani mengajak anak kecil itu bicara. Tidak juga pernah mencoba mendekatinya.

Tugas Chanyeol hanyalah mengajar di desa terpencil itu hingga masa magangnya selesai, maka Chanyeol tidak menganggap pendekatan dengan anak-anak disana juga termasuk dalam kriteria.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan ketika Chanyeol suatu kali membagikan permen cokelat dan semua anak menjerit senang dalam euforia.

"Terima kasih, Park Sonsaengnim!"

Anak-anak di wilayah terpencil yang tidak pernah merasakan enaknya cemilan mewah dari kota, berebut bungkusan permen cokelat yang dipegang Chanyeol hingga saling mencakar dan terjatuh-jatuh. Chanyeol terpaksa memerintah mereka semua kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan membagikan permennya dari meja ke meja.

Kim Jongin yang bandel merebut sebutir yang dipegang Oh Sehun, membuat anak cengeng itu menangis menjerit-jerit. Chanyeol memarahi Jongin dan mengembalikan permen cokelat kembali pada pemiliknya.

Do Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam di bangku reyotnya ketika Chanyeol sampai di sana. Sebutir permen cokelat dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

Chanyeol membungkuk, akhirnya tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran, berbisik pada anak laki-laki mungil yang berdiri di dekatnya. Jelas anak itu tengah mengincar permen cokelat lainnya.

"Baek, apa Do Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu?"

"Kyungie tidak suka orang asing, Saenim." Acuh Byun Baekhyun, dengan gembira mengambil cokelat yang dianggurkan dari atas meja Kyungsoo dan melahapnya, "Baginya kita semua adalah orang asing." Lalu anak itu berlari kabur meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kecil tidak peduli. Ia menyandang ransel kotor dan bersiap pulang. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin menggenggamkan bungkusan permen cokelatnya yang masih tersisa separuh pada tangan kecil itu.

"Untuk anak baik yang selalu dapat nilai seratus," senyum Chanyeol tatkala mata bulat itu menatapnya lurus seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi tangan kecilnya dengan cepat memasukkan bungkusan separuh penuh itu dalam kantung celana lusuhnya.

Sorenya, Chanyeol menemukan anak kecil itu tengah duduk-duduk di tepi sungai sembari mencecapi butir demi butir permen cokelat yang ia berikan.

* * *

Chanyeol berharap permen cokelat enak yang jumlahnya cukup banyak itu dapat mengembalikan jiwa anak-anak yang hilang dari Do Kyungsoo.

Namun harapan itu luruh di pagi hari setelahnya.

Chanyeol menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu sekali lagi. Kyungsoo kecil, tengah berjongkok di sudut depan rumah, mengikat ekor kucing di pagar dan mencabuti kumis serta bulunya.

Kyungsoo kecil memperhatikan anak kucing itu mendengking lemah, berjuang habis-habisan, berusaha melepas ikatan ekornya dari pagar, hingga binatang malang itu kehabisan tenaga dan menyerah.

Kyungsoo kecil memutus ekor kucing itu dengan gunting dan mengangkat bangkainya yang telah buntung ekor. Menggali sedikit tanah di dekat beberapa gundukan, lalu mengubur bangkai kucingnya.

Kyungsoo kecil beranjak masuk ke rumah setelah menangkupkan tangannya dan diam sebentar. Berdoa.

Chanyeol menghitung dari jauh. Kini kuburan-kuburan kecil itu jumlahnya tepat duapuluh.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berinteraksi lagi dengan Kyungsoo kecil setelah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berani mendekati anak kecil mengerikan itu lagi.

Hingga di suatu malam berhujan, si mungil bermata bulat mendatangi kamar kecil sewaannya.

"Jangan pergi," suaranya bergetar. Mendelik dengan ketakutan kepada koper terbuka Chanyeol yang isinya masih dibereskan.

Semua orang di desa tahu masa magang Park Sonsaengnim telah berakhir. Esok hari, Chanyeol akan terbang kembali ke Seoul.

"Jangan pergi," katanya lagi.

Melihat belakang celana basahnya yang meneteskan darah, Chanyeol semerta-merta membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Sakit," Kyungsoo kecil merintih. Memegangi bagian privat di belakang tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa celananya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati, membaringkan Kyungsoo kecil di atas kasurnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar. Kyungsoo hanya berbaring telungkup disana, dengan celana kotornya yang telah dibuka, memperhatikan Chanyeol mengolesi salep dingin di lubang belakangnya yang terluka.

"Aku tidak benci kucing," katanya tiba-tiba. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu," jawab Chanyeol, balas menatap si kecil yang masih setia menelungkup.

"Kim Jongin yang benci kucing," katanya lagi. "Kim Jongin suka menendang dan menenggelamkan mereka di sungai."

"Aku tahu," jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"Bibi tetangga pernah bilang padanya, kalau dia terus menyiksa kucing, Tuhan akan membalas dengan menyiksa ayahnya sampai mati."

Chanyeol terdiam kali ini.

"Aku tidak mau kucing-kucing itu mati." Kyungsoo tetap menatap lurus Chanyeol. "Aku mau ayahku yang mati."

Tapi bagi Chanyeol, anak kecil di hadapannyalah yang lebih mirip anak kucing tanpa masa depan berarti.

Anak kucing yang nyaris mati.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo kecil tanpa nada sedikitpun kemudian mengiris hatinya dengan sadis.

"Park Saenim, ayah selalu menyakitiku. Tolong matikan dia."

Chanyeol meneteskan airmata diam-diam.

Bayangan tentang apa-apa yang telah dilalui anak kecil di hadapannya membuatnya pilu dan sakit hati.

Ia, mendadak saja, terbersit keinginan untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang sekarat ini.

Entah keberanian dari mana saat Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap rambut kasar Kyungsoo kecil dan memuji, "Kau pintar sekali. Kau sudah berusaha keras selama ini."

Saat Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyentuh pipi kotor Kyungsoo kecil dan berkata lagi, "Karena kau adalah anak baik, kau bisa melepaskan semua hal mengerikan yang telah kau lalui."

Juga entah kenekatan dari mana saat Chanyeol memantapkan hati dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kecil setelah meminta, "Ikutlah denganku, Kyungie."

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia melihat senyum Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
